Li(Mn0.5Ni0.5)O2 is a promising cathode material for Li-ion rechargeable batteries due to its lower cost, improved thermal safety performance, and lower toxicity compared with LiNiO2 and LiCoO2 However, Li(Mn0.5Ni0.5)O2 exhibits rather small capacity for high-energy applications and rather high impedance for high-power applications.
A need therefore remains for an improved layered cathode material for use with lithium ion rechargeable batteries.